


Nostalgia

by Siberianskys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Established Relationship, F/F, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Prompt: Urban Spaces
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov/Maria Hill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Ladies Bingo





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ladiesbingo.

Natasha sat comfortably in first class and drank her second glass of Merlot as she ate her inflight meal. No one she interacted with in the airport or passed her on the flight gave any indication that they recognized her. At some point, she was going to have to try and re-enter the U.S. using her new identity and after 6 months of intercontinental travel she'd had enough and wanted to go home. The passport she'd been traveling on had worked so far, so this was going to be the ultimate test. Would someone in customs recognize The Black Widow?

After paying the driver, Natasha climbed out of the taxi with her carry-on and handbag and walked briskly down the sidewalk to the corner. She climbed the steep, concrete stairs to Maria's Manhattan brownstone. She let herself into the mahogany, five panel front door with her copy of Maria's key and turned off the security system. Once inside she re-locked the door and reset the alarm. 

For Natasha, Maria's brownstone was home whenever she was in New York. She climbed the ornate staircase to the third floor and went into the en-suite of the master bath and laughed. On the sink, sat a box of hair dye with a note attached that read in Maria's neat script: Come up to the roof for dinner. We'll wait if you want to return your hair to its previous color. Apparently, Natasha thought, Maria liked the red.

"Would you like some help?" Clint asked, stepping into the bathroom behind Natasha. 

Natasha turned and hugged her best friend. "I missed you," she said, kissing Clint on the cheek. 

"Missed you, too, Nat." Clint said, hugging her back.

"What do you think of the blonde?" Natasha asked. 

"You'd be pretty with a sack on your head," Clint said, "but you don't look like you."

"What if I like it?" Natasha asked. 

"You're the only one whose opinion counts," Clint said. 

"I don't recognize me either," Natasha said, "but I guess that was the point."

"Red?" Clint asked.

"Red," Natasha said. "Now go keep Maria company. I shouldn't be long."

"You sure you don't need help?" Clint asked. 

"I've had a lot of practice," Natasha said. 

"Hopefully you're done needing it," Clint said.

After changing her hair back to red, Natasha put on a light cotton, primary-colored, striped sweater with jeans and boots and joined her family on the roof. 

When Maria saw Natasha emerge from the door, she rose and nearly ran to her. 

Clint followed, leaving a respectful distance as the women embraced and kissed. When they finally broke apart, breathless, both Natasha and Maria pulled him into their arms and hugged him between them. They always made him feel loved and included. Neither ever made him feel awkward even though he wasn't part of their sexual relationship.

"What did you order?" Natasha asked.

"I didn't," Maria said.

"You cooked?" Natasha asked. 

"No, I did," Clint said.

Natasha crossed herself. 

"Not funny, Tasha," Maria said. 

"It's a little funny," Natasha said. 

"She made me toaster waffles for breakfast," Clint said. 

"Not helping," Maria said, as the wind picked-up and it began to rain. 

"Damn," Clint said as they ran back to the table and rescued the bowls, silverware, glasses and bottle of wine.

After everyone got downstairs and dried off, Clint ladled out the goulash and passed out the warm bread. 

"One day you two are going to tell me what's up with Hungary," Maria said.

"Budapest," Natasha and Clint said in unison.

Maria held her head in her hands. "How did I get into this relationship?"

"I bake," Clint said, smirking as he stood from his chair and went into the kitchen to get the Dobos Torte which he was sure that Nat was describing in painful detail to Maria.


End file.
